Orange Sunsets
by Yugao702
Summary: When two lovers commit suicide together, they are cursed and reincarnated as twins so that they would never fall in love with each other ever again...or so they say. Twincest (RinxLen)
1. Chapter 1

What would you do when the one you love the most...suddenly wanted to die?

Would you stop them? Convince them to live? And that they still have a reason, a purpose in life?...

Or...would you die _with_ them?

Fate can be very cruel and twisted for when two lovers commit suicide together, they are cursed and reincarnated as twins so that they would never fall in love with each other ever again...or so they say.

-0-0-0-

* * *

"Rin, its time to get up." A young boy with short sandy blond hair that was tied to a ponytail said as he gently shook the figure on the bed. The person moaned and turned to the other side, snuggling deeper into her covers.

The boy frowned then sighed. "Come on, we'll be late for school." He said but the only response he got was a hand that lazily waved at him to go away before disappearing into the blanket. The boy's eye twitched and smiled devilishly. "Alright, you left me no choice." He took a hold of the blankets and-

 _Thud!_

With a swift tug, he sent the person tumbling to the ground with a loud thud. The person who was a girl with similar short blond hair groaned as she sat up and rubbed the back of her head. "Ouch! Len, you know there are better ways to wake someone up." Rin huffed.

Len rolled his eyes as he tossed the blankets onto the bed. "You wouldn't listen to me even if I tell you gently to get up." He then walked over to her and held out his hand towards her. "Its sometimes a pain to come here everyday and wake up my twin sister from her beauty sleep, you know."

Rin pouted before taking his hand to lift herself up. "Anyways why are you here?" She said. "I told you already, we'll be late for school so get dressed and get your stuff ready." Len replied before walking towards the door. "Oh and by the way, mom and dad are going on a business trip for a week so I'm in charge."

"Wait what?!" Rin exclaimed and Len shut the door behind him.

It took about 20 minutes before Rin stumbled down the stairs, fully dressed in her uniform and into the kitchen where Len sat in the dining table leisurely while calmly eating a banana. "What do you mean you're in charge?" She questioned.

"Like I said, mom and dad have left in charge of the house and on you especially." He said as he took another bite of the banana. "Why did they leave you in charge anyways?" Rin questioned once more.

"Because..." Len started with blank look on his face. "I'm smarter and more responsible than you."

Rin opened her mouth to protest-

"-And I know how to cook."

Then she shut her mouth almost instantly as Len finished his sentence. Well, she can't argue with that one. Rin huffed as she walked over to the fruit bowl that was on the counter and picked up an orange. Rin then walked over to the fridge to get a drink. She never noticed the way Len glanced over to her.

Len's eyes trailed over Rin's form silently. This was not the first time he had seen her in her uniform obviously but it still didn't not comprehend to him why their school had to make the girls' skirts too damn _short_. Just one small turn and the skirt could flip up easily.

It was annoying honestly, especially when its on his sister. He didn't want to have some crazy lusty idiot chasing after his twin...Although...

Len stared at Rin as she opened the fridge and bend forward to look inside. The skirt emphasized her long legs a lot, a sight which Len appreciated-

 _'Idiot! She's your twin sister! Stop checking her out!'_ He mentally scolded himself as he shook his head then continued eating the fruit in his hands. Rin poured herself a glass of orange juice and placed it on the counter before she turned to place back the carton into the fridge but then the bottom of the carton accidentally bumped into the glass, tipping it and ultimately, spilling the juice onto the counter.

Rin cursed for a moment. "Damn." She then looked at Len. "Len, can you get some rags for me?"

Len looked up and glanced at the counter where the orange drink was spilled all over and was dripping from the corner. "Why?" He replied lazily. "You caused that mess, you clean it up." Rin frowned and huffed. "Well, that's what little brothers are for." She said. "You're only older than me by three minutes." He deadpanned. "That still means I'm older so go get me some rags." She ordered and Len sighed.

He stood up and walked over to cupboards. Rin watched as Len reached into the cupboards to look for rags. She quietly tilted her head as she scanned her brother.

He was taller. Well, by a few inches but still he was tall enough that she had to look up at him just to meet his eyes. Back then, Rin would often joke around with Len for being a shota but now he seemed nicely build and was lean, seems like being athletic really paid off.

Rin glanced up towards Len's face. Despite them being twins, Rin could already see the differences between them. They still share the same face, same blue eyes, same blond hair but you can still easily see the differences. Len's face was no longer baby faced and was overshadowed with male muscularity. He had the looks that could attract girls with ease.

Rin scrunch her nose at the thought. The idea of Len being surround by girls all days was just...

"Hey." Rin snapped out of her thought and realized Len's face was right in front of her. Her cheeks turned red and she roughly pushed Len's face away from hers. Len muffled a yelp at the action. "Hey! What was that for?!" Len grunted, rubbing the bridge of nose.

"You were invading my personal space!" Rin exclaimed. Her cheeks were still red at the fact Len so close to her just now...Wait, why was she so affected about it anyways?

Before Rin could muse about it, Len huffed. "You were the one who was daydreaming. I've been calling you for about five minutes." He sighed before he walked over to the island and carefully wiped the spilled juice with the rag in his hand. "In the end, I'm still cleaning up after you even though we're already at this age." He glanced at her with a small smirk. "Really Rin...you're helpless without me."

"Oh shut up." Rin rolled her eyes. She walked over to her bag that sat on the counter and took out her phone to the time. Her eyes then widened. "Gah! We're going to be late!" She exclaimed as she quickly picked up her bag and dashed towards Len, grabbing his wrist.

"Eh? Wait a mi-!" He started but Rin tugged at his wrist, causing him to drop the rag and was dragged out of the kitchen. Len quickly grabbed his bag on the way as Rin pulled him to the front door and swag it open. "Hey! Wait Rin! We have to lock the door before leaving!" Len exclaimed as soon as they stepped out of the house.

Rin groaned and released her grip on his wrist. "Hurry up! We're already running late!" She said, tapping her feet impatiently. Len sighed tiresomely as he turned around to lock the door. "Are you done?" Rin huffed.

"Yeah." He said before he was instantly dragged by the hand by his twin sister. "I told you we were going to be late." Len started calmly as they ran through the street.

"Oh will you please shut up about that!" Rin hissed. "And how can you be so calm when we're about to be late?!"

Len rolled his eyes at that before he tugged his hand out of hers and immediately scooped Rin up, bridal style as he continued running in faster pace. Rin yelped at the sudden action and looked up at Len in shock as he glanced down at her. "That's because I can run faster than you." He answered with a smug look on his face as he dashed though the street with ease.

Rin's cheeks burned. She glanced around to see that some people were staring at them as they run by, which made this more embarrassing than ever. "S-Stop! Let go!" Rin squeaked and struggled slight in his hold. "Are you sure you want me to let you go now?" Len questioned. "We'll be late...no, more like you'll late since I can run ahead of you."

Rin glared up at him but said nothing. He did have a point there. She really didn't want to be late again, especially when their teacher was a demon in disguise.

She let out a huff while Len smirked as they continued their way.

* * *

 _Riiing_

Rin threw the door open as the bell of the school rung loudly. Everyone in the classroom turned to their direction at the action, especially the teacher who glared at them.

"Mr. and Ms. Kagamine" The teacher began as he glanced at his wrist watch. "You two are lucky that you made it here just in time but if I ever catch either of you late, expect detention." He said, though it seemed it was mostly aimed at Rin as he glared at her.

Rin resisted the urge to glare back and just grunted while Len just nodded as they made their way to their seats which were right next to each other at the back of the class.

"I think that bastard has something against me." Rin whispered to Len as they took their seats. "What do you mean?" Len whispered back.

"You have to be kidding me? Have you not seen the way he glared at me?" Rin huffed. "You're lucky all the teachers love you. I on the other hand, have them watching me like hawks to catch me do something wrong."

"That's not true, Rin." Len quietly said. "Not all the teachers are keeping an eye on you just to see if you would make a mistake."

"Says the honor student and the ace of the basketball team." Rin muttered.

"Ms. Kagamine, no talking in my class!" The teacher exclaimed. Rin jumped a bit at that and turn to glare at the teacher, who glared back before going back to his lecture. Len snickered behind his hand but stopped when Rin reverted her glare towards him before she sighed.

"I seriously hate that guy." Rin grumbled under her breathe. Len just smiled then chuckled softly. "Well, you'll just have to put up with him since he's our homeroom teacher for the whole year." He whispered, causing Rin to groaned.

Rin folded her arms onto her desk and laid her head on top as she turned her head and stared out the window. Suddenly she wanted to go outside. She longed to just get out and explore the world. She glanced at the sky and noticed the birds were flying high in the sky. So free...

She sighed once again and closed her eyes. The background noise slowly disappearing as her conscience faded as well.

* * *

-0-0-0-

 _Somewhere, in a distant land._

 _There was a beautiful kingdom. The village was bountiful and was booming with life as people walked around, laughing and chattering with each other. Stores of all sorts were filled with people while children played and laughed in the streets as their parents stood at the sidelines with contented smiles on their faces._

 _The entire place was peaceful and seemed close to being a paradise on earth._

 _Among the crowd of people, a hooded figure strolled down the streets, glancing around the surrounding with fascination. Everything was bright and colorful that the person couldn't help but admire them all._

 _Suddenly the person heard a crashing sound nearby, causing those close by to pause to see what the commotion was all about._

 _Crash!_

 _"Oi! Watch it kid!" A voice growled. "These apples aren't cheap! If I see a single bruise on one of these, you better pay up!"_

 _"I'm sorry."_

 _The person followed the sound of the commotion to see a middle aged man scolding a young man with sandy blond hair. Next to them was small crate that laid on the ground and bright red apples were scattered everywhere. The young man scratched his head sheepishly as he bowed repeatedly in front of him._

 _The person couldn't help but stare at the blond haired male intently with curiosity. There was just something about him that seemed interesting..._

 _"You better pick this all up and place in the back, and this time don't drop them." The man grunted before walking back into the store. The young man sighed before he did as he was told. No one seemed to even have the decency to help the young man as they walked by without a care._

 _As the young man finished up, he picked up the crate and proceeded to walk towards the alley to the back. The person watched for a moment before they paused when they noticed a single red apple still laying on the ground. The person bent down and picked up the red fruit._

 _The person stared at it before they turned and dashed off to follow after the blond haired man. "Excuse me!" The person called as soon as they spotted the young man. The male paused, placing down the crate and turned toward the person. "Yes?" He said in confusion._

 _The person stopped in front of him and slowly offered the apple. "You forgot this." They said. The male blinked in surprise before he smiled widely. "Really? Thank you!" He exclaimed as he took the apple. "You really saved me! My employer always counts how many apples there are. If I missed one fruit, he'd have my head!" He explained as he grinned. The person stared before they looked away_

 _"Well...I-I'm happy to have helped." The person muttered. "Say, since you got this back for me...how about I treat you?" The male suggested. The person stopped in shock. "N-No, you don't have to!" They said._

 _"No, I really owe you one so I don't mind!" The young man grinned. The person_ _was about to say something before a sudden gust of wind blew, surprise the two and causing the person's hood to fly off._

 _The young man blinked as he lifted his head and stared in shock. The person turned out of be a young woman with short blond hair, framing her delicate face. Her sapphire blue eyes looked up into his with shock as well. They both stared at each other in silence as the young man fell into a daze which confused the woman at first._

 _The young woman touched her head and realized her hood was gone before she turned bright red. "Ah! Don't look!" She exclaimed as she pulled her hood over her head once more, tightly gripping it and span around. The young man broke out of his daze and asked. "Eh? Why?"_

 _"B-Because-!" The young woman exclaimed. To think something like would happen! Now, he'll definitely know-!_

 _"Huh? But you're beautiful!" The young man blurted. This caused the woman to pause and slowly turned back to him. "Eh?" She muttered, her cheeks red with embarrassment._

 _"Eh? Umm, uhh..." The young man stumbled over his words as he tried to explain himself before he cleared his throat. "I-I just thought that...you shouldn't be so ashame with your looks...you're very beautiful.." He mumbled as a deep red blush cover his face._

 _the woman stared at him before she began giggling. "That's...really nice of you." She said and turned completely towards him. "You're...not from around here, are you?" She asked. The young man blinked and scratched his head sheepishly. "Ehehe, how did you know?" He questioned. The woman smiled slightly. "I had a feeling..." She answered._

 _"Well, I actually just move here so I'm not quite familiar with the customs here so...I'm a little embarrassed." He explained sheepishly. The woman laughed lightly. "No, you don't have to be embarrassed. Its natural to feel that way in a new environment." She said and the man smiled in response._

 _"Oh by the way..." The male started. "I'm still willing to treat you, my lady." The woman stopped as she looked at him with surprise. "What? No, I said it was fine." She said gently but the man shook his head. "No, I honestly owe you and I want to return the favor, if you allow me." He said. The young woman looked troubled for a moment before she smiled. "Well...if you are alright with it."_

 _He smiled back. "Which reminds me..." He began. "We have not introduced each other yet." He then reached his hand out. "I'm Allen Avadonia."_

 _The woman looked at his out stretched hand with slight confusion, unfamiliar with the gesture but reached out and took his hand. "My name is Rilliane Autriche." She introduced and she smiled gently._

-0-0-0-

* * *

"-gamine, Ms. Rin Kagamine!" A voice angrily exclaimed. Rin's eyes shot opened and quickly sat up, causing her to come face to face with a highly annoyed teacher right in front of her. "You have some nerve to fall asleep in my class, Ms. Kagamine." The teacher sneered.

Rin opened and closed her mouth like a fish out of water as she tried to come up with an excuse as everyone in the classroom stared at them. "Umm, well Sir, I-"

"Detention for a week!" The teacher cut her off, causing Rin's jaw to drop as he stomped back to the front of the class. Rin heard a snicker beside her and she turned and glared at Len who quickly stopped his laughter.

 _'The jerk...'_ She thought. To think her brother didn't have the decency to wake up his sister and end up getting her in trouble like this!

Len smiled apologetically while Rin huffed. But then her eyes softened as she remembered her dream. It was odd, like it was movie scene playing in front of her. Just where was that place? And who were those people? What's more...why did it all seemed so...so...

Rin mentally shook her head. Now was not the time to think about it. She sighed once again as she thought of what was going to happen to her at the end of the day.

This was going to be a very long day.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey! Its been a while since I last made a new story. Its exhausting really. This story is actually based on the song "Orange" by Hatsune Miku but the older version of it btw.**

 **If you guys haven't notice (which I honestly doubt it) there was a small Story of Evil reference in the story. Well, I just thought that I'd might as well try and use their names but for a different reason...does that make sense?**

 **Anyways a lot of things had happened and I'm not sure if I'll be able to update my stories for a while (no surprise there) so I cant really promise a quick update so...sorry.**

 **Anyway I can't say much but I hope you liked this chapter and I might update if I got the time (I make no promises though)**

 **So for now...Farewell!**

 **-Yugao702**


	2. Chapter 2

_Riiiing_

Len sighed as the bell rang, signaling that it was lunch break. He glanced over to Rin as she slumped against her desk. "You okay, sis?" He asked and Rin groaned in response. "Do I look okay?" She grunted as she sat up and leaned back against her seat.

"Three period and all three teachers were glaring at me. I mean, why me?" Rin exclaimed. "Maybe its because were doodling demon versions of them in your notebook before they caught you." Len deadpanned.

"Hey, in my defense...it was art." Rin huffed and Len scoffed. "You can't even draw a flower. Heck, the last time you tried drawing a dog, it looked like a deformed squirrel." He said while Rin pouted. "That is not a nice thing to say, Ototo." She muttered. "Well, pardon me Onee-sama." Len replied sarcastically.

The two stared at each other for a moment before they snorted and finally burst out laughing. It was the little things Len enjoyed whenever he was with Rin. They would often joke and mess around with each other like this without a care but nowadays, they couldn't spend much time together because of their busy schedules.

If Len could, he would probably spend more time with his twin. "Hey Len..." Rin began. "Do you wanna have lunch with me today?" She asked and Len frowned. "Sorry Rin but I promised my teammates that I would have lunch with them this afternoon and we have practice after school." He said. Rin deflated in disappointment. "Oh." She muttered which caused a tight feeling on his chest.

Len stood up and patted his twin sister's head gently. "Don't be so depress Rin. This is not the first time we don't get to have lunch together." He said. "Yeah but..." Rin trailed off and Len frowned. He can completely understand how Rin felt. He wasn't sure if its because they were twins or something but he understood her feelings.

"Say, how about you wait for me after school and I'll treat you for some ice cream to make it up to you, sounds good?" He suggested and Rin's eyes lit up. "Really?" She questioned and Len chuckled. His sister can be so innocent and cute that it makes him wonder who the older twin is.

"Yes, I promise you that." He confirmed and Rin smiled brightly, which made Len smile back. He liked seeing his twin smiling like this. "Now then, I have to go so I'll see you later." He said before he ruffled Rin's silky hair and proceeded out of the room.

As he walked down the hall, he paused as he noticed two girls, one with long teal hair that was tied into pigtails and another with long blond hair tied into a side ponytail walking towards his direction as they chattered to one another.

They soon noticed the blond haired male and the one with teal hair waved. "Hey, Len-kun." She greeted. Len smiled. "Hello, Hatsune-chan, Akita-san." He greeted back and the girl with turquoise hair huffed.

"Geez, you don't have to be so formal with us since you're the brother of our best friend. Just call us by our first names- Miku-chan and Neru-chan." Miku said but Len just smiled awkwardly. "Sorry, I'm just not used to it." He said. He glanced over to the blond who peeked at him under her lashes before she looked away with a blush. Len frowned for a second before he smiled "Hi Akita-san." He said.

Neru fiddled with her fingers as she replied in a small voice. "Hi Kagamine-kun..." She squeaked. Miku raised a brow. "Ara? What happened to that cocky attitude of yours, Neru?" She asked bluntly, only to receive a glare from the said girl. Miku ignored it and smiled at Len. "Anyways, where's Rin? Are you going to have lunch with her today?" She asked.

"She's still in the classroom" Len said. "I agreed to meet up with my friends today so I couldn't have lunch with her."

"Is that so?" Miku mused. "That's ashame. I guess its just the three of us again." She sighed and smiled. "Well, we'll be going to see her then." She then turned to the unusually quiet blond beside her. "Come on, Neru."

"Yeah." Neru muttered and bashfully peeked at Len. "S-See you later, Kagamine-kun." Len nodded and waved goodbye as they walked passed him towards his class. He let out a sigh. Sometimes Rin's friends can be a bit too...unique for him. It wasn't that he disliked them, it was just that they seemed to act a bit too much sometimes...Neru, especially.

Len was fully aware of Neru's feelings towards him. It was just too painfully obvious but unfortunately the feeling wasn't mutual. To him, Neru is just a friend and nothing more. He couldn't really say anything about it to her so he simply left it be.

Len sighed once more before he span on his heels and continued on his way.

* * *

Len quietly peeled a banana as his friends laughed and chattered loudly together. Currently, they were having lunch on the roof top where Len was sitting a few feet away from the group which they didn't seem to mind much.

He silently watched his friends as they talked and joked around but Len wasn't really interested. It wasn't because he didn't like their company, it was just that his mind couldn't help but wonder somewhere else.

"You're really quiet today, Len." He looked up to see a boy with dark bluish hair smiling at him as he sat beside him. "Its weird to see you so quiet." He said and Len smiled warily. "Sorry Kaito-senpai, I'm just tired today." He replied as he leaned back again the fence.

Kaito is Len's senpai as well as teammate from the basketball team. He is usually the one he would approach whenever he had trouble and Len always looked up to him like a brother. Although...there were times he felt cautious about Kaito...especially when it comes to his sister...then again, he's always cautious with guys whenever Rin is involved.

"Well that's not good. We have practice today so you shouldn't tire yourself out." Kaito said and Len chuckled. "Yeah, I know Senpai. No need to remind me." He said. Kaito stared at him for a moment. "Is something wrong Len?" He asked and Len glanced back at him. "Nothing..." He answered. "I just feel bad for leaving my sister today."

"Ah, Kagamine-chan." Kaito said with a soft smile. "She does know you're having lunch with us right?"

"Yeah, I already told her but I still feel bad." Len sighed.

"I'm sure she understands."

"I know but..."

"You're really close to your sister, huh?" Kaito muttered and Len sighed. "Of course I am. She's my twin sister but we barely have time to hang out nowadays." He sighed again. "Am I a bad brother?"

"Len relax." Kaito said. "So you missed lunch with your sister, its not the end of the world. Besides you both share the same classroom so you have plenty of time to be with her. Not to mention, you both live in the same house. I'm sure you'll find time to be with her once in a while." He explained and Len frowned but nodded silently. "Well, I guess you're right."

Kaito smiled. "Just rest yourself for now and don't stress over the little things." He said as he picked himself up. "You have a bad habit of overthinking you know."

"Gee, I feel so much better Senpai." Len said dryly which caused Kaito to laugh as he walked over to their teammates. Len exhaled as he leaned back against the fence once more. He rubbed his eyes and let out a short yawn. Well, he was a bit sleepy. He might as well take a short nap.

He quietly closed his eyes as sleep slowly took over.

* * *

-0-0-0-

 _"Allen!" A voice called out. A young man with blond hair hid behind a tree as a young woman with similar blond hair walked around, searching for her companion. "Allen! Where are you? This isn't funny!" She exclaimed._

 _Allen giggled as he stayed completely out of sight. The young woman unknowingly walked past the tree he was hiding behind and Allen creeped out silently. He tip toed behind her before he leaped and covered her eyes with his hands._

 _The woman squealed in surprise at her sudden blindness. "W-Wha-" She yelped and struggled for a bit. Allen chuckled a bit before he bent down and whispered into her ear. "Guess who?"_

 _The woman stopped and crossed her arms with a huff. "Allen, I know its you!" Allen laughed as he released her. Rilliane turned around and pouted. "That was very rude, Allen." She huffed._

 _"Forgive me, My lady." He smiled. "I just wanted to tease you a bit...perhaps scare you for a second." He halfheartedly joked. "Well, you succeeded." She grumbled which made Allen laugh even more. Rilliane pouted then smiled softly._

 _It been a month since Allen met Rilliane and everyday seemed to became fun for him since their meeting. Allen thought of Rilliane as a best friend. She was adventurous and curious. It was as if everyday was an adventure for her._

 _"Anyways why did you take me out here in the forest?" She asked._ _Allen smiled. "I wanted to show you something." He said as he gently took her wrist. He then quietly lead her through the forest. "Are you sure its safe to go through here?" Rilliane couldn't help but ask._

 _"I've been here a few times so I'm quite sure nothing bad will happen." Allen replied. There was a short pause between them as they quietly strolled through the field of trees._

 _"We're almost there." Allen reassured and Rilliane nodded when suddenly Allen stopped and turned to look at her. "Close your eyes." He said with a cat-like grin on his face. Rilliane stared at him in shock. "Close my eyes? But isn't that...dangerous?" Rilliane said anxiously but Allen simply smiled._

 _"It won't be that hard nor dangerous. Don't worry.." He comforted. Rilliane looked at him warily but slowly closed her eyes, having complete faith on him. Allen smiled before he carefully lead her through the path._

 _It took a few minutes before Allen finally stopped once more. "Okay, you can open your eyes now." He said and Rilliane slowly opened her eyes before they widened as she saw that they were near a cliff where a clear view of the ocean could be seen. "Wow." She gasped in amazement._

 _Allen grinned with pride. "Its amazing right? This is my secret place. I sometimes go here when I need to think." He said before he offered her his hand. Rillane looked at him, puzzled. "I don't want you to fall so take my hand." He said._

 _Rilliane blinked then smiled as she took his hand. Allen smiled back and lead her to the edge of the cliff where they carefully sat down. They stared off at the distance, watching the ocean as it sparkled under the sunlight. The atmosphere was calm and peaceful as the ocean breeze carried up from the cliff, refreshing them._

 _"You know..." Rilliane began. "I've always wanted to go beyond the horizon and see the outside world. Its a dream of mine."_

 _"Then why don't you go?" Allen softly questioned. Rilliane smiled, almost sadly. "If only I could but...I can't. No matter how much I wish it..." She said before reverting her gaze back to the sea. Allen continued to stare at her for a moment and glanced down where the tides crash down below._

 _"Then I'll take you there." He declared. Rilliane glanced at him from the corner of her eye. "One day, I'll take you across the sea and we'll explore the world." Allen turned and grinned. "Then you're dream will come true."_

 _Rilliane's eyes widened and they began to tear up. "Really?" She quietly asked and Allen nodded. "Yeah, It'll be an adventure!" He declared. Rilliane smiled, tears streamed down her face. "Thank you, Allen." She muttered. Allen simply smiled._

 _"So its a promise then?" She held up her pinky towards him. Allen chuckled before he wrapped his own pinky around her._

 _"Its a promise."_

* * *

"Oi, Len wake up." A voice said. "Lunch is over."

Len grunted and slowly opened his eyes to see one of his teammates. "Rise and shine sleeping beauty." His teammate joked. Len rolled his eyes. "Shut up." He grumbled. His teammate laughed and offered his hand which Len took, pulling himself up.

He nodded in thanks and his teammate nodded back. "We better hurry back to class." He said before he turned and jogged to the door that lead back to the school.

Len followed after but his mind couldn't help but wonder back to the dream he had just now. Was it really a dream? It felt weird but it was as if he was watching a movie. He mentally shook his head and just continued his way.

His mind couldn't stop playing the sight of a sparkling blue ocean and the pearl like tears of a beautiful blond haired girl.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys! I'm back with a new chapter for this stor . Lately, things have been going...down hill for me but despite that, things would work out.**

 **This chapter is sort of quick but I was kinda in a hurry because of stuff. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Hopefully, I'll be able to post the next chapter around a week or two so until then be patient with me, alright.**

 **Anyways be sure to review and fav when you have the time ok?**

 **Well, for now. Bye!**

 **-Yugao702**


	3. Chapter 3

"Alright team, training's over. You're dismissed." The couch announced as the basketball team bowed and began walking to the sidelines to grab their things. Len sat down at one of the benches with a sigh as he wiped his sweat with a towel.

"Yo Len!" Kaito called out as he walked up towards him. "Me and the guys are going to do karaoke today. Wanna come?"

"Nah, its fine Kaito-senpai." Len replied. "I promised my sister that I'd treat her for some ice cream since I didn't have lunch with her today." Kaito's eyes lit for a moment but then smiled. "Oh? Is that so?" He said. Len narrowed his eyes and nodded. He couldn't really shake this feeling from the way Kaito seemed to reacted when he mention Rin...or was it because he mentioned ice cream?

"Ehh? You're going with your sister again?" One of his teammates suddenly cut in, having heard their conversation. "Lately, all you've ever been talking about is your sister." Another joined in. "Dude you have one serious sister complex."

"Oh will you guys shut up!" Len exclaimed, his cheeks slightly red that he wasn't sure if it was from anger or from embarrassment. "So what if I want to spend sometime with my twin sister? I barely have time to hang out with her nowadays, you jerks!"

"Whoa man, relax." Kaito waved. "No need to be so snappy. They're just messing with you." Len simple grumbled while Kaito smiled awkwardly. "Just go meet up with your sister today but you owe us free lunch next time for ditching us."

Len rolled his eyes. "As if." He snorted as he grabbed his things and stood up. "Well, I'm going to change and leave so see ya guys." With that, he walked away as his teammates's goodbyes followed after.

He gave a sigh as he entered the locker room. It wasn't like he didn't want to go with them but he prioritized his sister a lot more. He let out another sigh and proceeded to change.

* * *

Rin leaned back against the shoe locker, waiting for Len to come. She shifted her weight onto her other leg as she fiddled with her bag in her hands.

"Rin?" She looked up to see Miku walking over to her with a slightly confused look. "What are you doing here? I thought you went ahead." Miku said and Rin smiled sheepishly. "Well, Me and Len decided to get some ice cream today so I'm just waiting for him." Rin explained.

"Oh? Is that so?" Miku said then grinned. "From the way you look from this angle...you look as if you're waiting for you boyfriend or something."

Rin's face colored. "Oh shut up Miku! He's my brother for goodness sake!" She exclaimed and Miku laughed. "I'm just kidding, Rin." She chuckled. "I just want to tease you a bit so relax." Miku's eyes sparked mischievously for a moment. "Unless there is something hidden between you two. The love between siblings burns bright like the flames of an undying passion that no one has seen before!" Miku exclaimed dramatically. Rin's eye twitched in irritation.

"...Your fantasies are going to earn you a black eye, Miku." Rin threatened, a dark aura surrounded her giving her a menacing look and Miku yelped nervously. "Wah, so scary." Miku chuckled warily. "I'm just joking. No need to be so touchy." She said and Rin rolled her eyes.

"Its just that...you two are so close to each other, you know." Miku explained. "You two almost seem inseparable so I couldn't help but joke around with that." Rin raised a brow at that. "Well...we are twins after all." She said. "But really? Love between siblings? An undying passion? Miku, sometimes I think you have screw loose somewhere in head."

"Hey! What does that mean?" Miku pouted while Rin giggled. Miku then sighed and smiled. "Well, I'll be going ahead then. See you tomorrow Rin." With that, she left as she waved goodbye. Rin waved back with a smile.

As soon as Miku was gone, Rin let out a sigh and shook her head. Seriously. That girl has one wild imagination. A romance between siblings? That is a 100% impossible in every way imaginable.

"Hey Rin!" Rin turned around to see her twin brother jogging towards her. Len stopped in front of her, panting lightly. "Sorry for keeping you waiting." He apologized sheepishly. "My teammates wouldn't leave me alone today."

Rin smiled and was about to say it was okay but then paused and decided...maybe she should tease him a bit.

"Geez, you took too long Len." Rin huffed. "I was thinking of going home because you were moving too~ slow. Is this how you treat your older sister when you're suppose to apologize to me for ditching me in lunch?"

"I'm really sorry Rin." Len smiled nervously but Rin turning her back towards him to agitate him more but in reality, it was so Len would see the teasing smirk on her face. "Hmph! As an apology for making me wait for too long, you will have to buy me as much oranges as I want today." She announced.

"Haaa? I'm going to treat you for some ice cream. Why should I buy oranges for you?" Len grumbled. "Hmm? Is that whining I hear?" Rin said. "What a rude younger brother you are. Making me wait and then complaining? What would our parents say about that?"

"Ahhh, alright alright I get it." Len sighed. "I'll buy you ice cream and oranges ok?" Rin turned and grinned triumphantly. "Alright! Now lets go and buy some ice cream then!" With that said, Rin hooked her arm around Len''s and proceeded to drag Len out of the school.

Rin heard Len sigh beside her and she just laughed.

* * *

"Here you go." The ice cream seller said as he held out two ice cream cones. "One vanilla and One chocolate."

Len paid the man and took the ice cream cones with a nod. He then turned and left the ice cream stand, toward Rin who was standing a couple of steps away.

"Here." Len said and gave the vanilla to Rin. Rin grinned and happily took the ice cream cone. "Thanks Len." She said, taking a small bite at the top with a hum as they walked down the street.

"Really Rin. I just bought you ice cream and a bag of oranges." Len said, glancing at the plastic bag filled with the said fruit. "Sooner or later, you're going to get me broke or something."

"Hey, it wasn't that expensive." Rin said. "Besides you have more saving than me so its fair you pay."

"That's because I save my money Rin and I have a part time job." Len sighed. "You on the other hand, spend your money on junk and such."

"Hey! I do not spend my money on junk!" Rin exclaimed. "You used your entire allowance on crane game in the arcade." Len deadpanned.

"That game was rigged! I would've easily been able to get that cute orange plushy if that darn game wasn't rigged!" Rin exclaimed while Len sighed once more. "Seriously Rin." He then smiled. "You're just like a kid."

"Geez! I am not!" Rin huffed as Len snickered.

The two stopped over at the park and sat down at one of the benches to finish up their ice creams and watch the sunset. "You know..." Len started. "Its been awhile since we last seen the sunset together." Rin nodded in agreement as they quietly ate their ice cream.

"Sorry about lunch." Len suddenly said. "I did promise to have lunch with you but I forgot that I also promised that I would be with my teammates first so..."

"Meh, its fine." Rin shrugged. "This isn't the first time this happened anyways so no need to apologize." Len paused at that and slowly nodded. Well, its true. It wasn't the first time and it surely wouldn't be the last.

There was another few minutes of silence before Rin finished up her ice cream and stood up. Len glanced at her with confusion as Rin sighed. "Ahhh, tomorrow I have to be in detention again." She sighed as she took a few steps forward. "I don't wanna go." She whined childishly.

Len chuckled as he took one last bite into the ice cream cone and lightly wiped his mouth. "It can't be helped since you did fell asleep in the middle of class."

"I was tired! Besides someone just had to rudely wake me up this morning and in a very mean way." Rin grunted. Len rolled his eyes. "I had to wake you up anyways. Besides we were going to be late." He said.

Rin huffed but then her eyes softened. "Although, I did have a strange dream..."

Len raised a brow at her. "Hm? A dream?" He repeated with curiosity. Rin merely shook her head and turned her back at him once more. "Nah, its nothing." She dismissed. Len frowned but didn't ask any further. It was probably some silly dream or something like that.

Len looked back at Rin then froze. For a split second...what he saw wasn't Rin or the park...but an illusion.

In Rin's place was a girl with long flowing blond hair that swayed gently by the breeze. He couldn't see her face as her back was turned to him. She wore long white dress and she was looking out into the ocean as the same sunset was placed before them. It was a beautiful scene but what was nerve wrecking was that the girl stood dangerous close to a cliff...as if she was about to fall.

Subconsciously, Len stood up and reached out for her, grabbing her wrist tightly.

Rin flinched and turned to Len in surprise. "Len?" She muttered in confusion. Len blinked before he gasped and quickly let go. "Ah sorry." He quickly said. "Its nothing."

Rin tilted her head but then shrugged. "Alright then." She said. "Let's go home for now." Len nodded in agreement as Rin walked pass him, grabbing her things from the bench. Len stood there for a moment, looking down at his hand with a puzzled look.

What was that just now? An illusion? A trick of the eye? Whatever it was..it was so vivid...almost too real. What's more...it all seemed so familiar...

"Oi Len!" Len looked up to see Rin was already a couple of meters away, waving towards him. "What are you doing? Let's go already!" She exclaimed. Len smiled slightly. "Yeah, I'm coming!" He quickly grabbed his things and jogged after his sister.

His mind still wondering just who was that woman.

* * *

 **A/N: Well This chapter was fairly short but who cares. Lately I've been really busy that no words can explain how stressed I am. I'm literally dying here from exhaustion. But I hope you enjoyed this chapter since I was able to find time to write this (Thank the heavens)**

 **Well, if things go well in my chaotic life right now, I might be able to update my other stories but lets not get our hopes too high (Ugh, the stress is making me negative)**

 **Anyways review and favorite this story if you haven't and please support me okay?**

 **Well Farewell for now.**

 **-Yugao702**


	4. Chapter 4

Rin yawned as she flipped through channels on the TV. It had been a couple of hours since they got back and for some reason, things were just...boring.

Rin had originally thought that since their parents were out of town, that would mean she would be able to have some fun and dance all night long but Len being the spoilsport he is, refuses to let her leave the house to party, especially since -as Len explained- it was way too late to be out and that some pervert might try to get his hands on her and-

Rin didn't hear the rest of what Len said as she was too busy, partying in her own little world in her head. She sighed as she changed from channel after channel, trying to find something that seemed entertaining enough to watch but nothing.

She groaned and turned off the TV before she got up and walked to the kitchen. Rin quietly peeked into the kitchen to see Len standing in front of the stove, stirring a pot which she presumed was curry from the smell of it. He wore a dark blue apron over his casual clothes which was a black shirt and dark blue pants.

Rin looked down at her clothes, realizing she hasn't changed out of her uniform. The moment they got home, Rin instantly dropped her bag onto the floor and leaped onto the couch without a second thought. Len had probably mentioned that she should change but she wasn't sure since she pretty much blocked off most of what Len said when he was lecturing her.

She shook her head and silently entered the room, tip toeing behind as to not alarm him. As soon as she was close enough, she reached out and poked Len's side, causing Len flinch and give a short yelp. He quickly turned around to see his sister. "Rin! What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Lenny, I'm bored and hungry." Rin whined as she pouted at him. Len sighed. "Dinner will be ready soon so be patient for now." He said. Rin then shook her head. "But I'm bored...Let me try and help you."

Len paused and frowned at her. "Rin, you and I both know that's not going to happen." He said. Rin frowned. "Ehh? Why not? I can help."

"You mean like last time?" Len deadpanned, causing to Rin to blush as she remembered that incident. "That was a way back then okay? How was I suppose to know a microwave would _explode_ when you place an egg inside?"

Len rolled his eyes. "Anyways, you should just sit back on the couch and watch TV like the little spoi- I mean pampered princess you are while I handle dinner."

"Aww come on Len, give me a chance. I know I can help this time."

"Nope. Just be a good girl and wait alright? Besides its mom's orders."

"Mom's orders? What do you-"

Len suddenly took out a piece of paper and lifted it up to Rin's face. Rin blinked as she took the paper to see a short message on it.

 ** _Len,_**

 ** _Since we won't be back for a while, I'm leaving in charge of everything in the house. Be sure to cook your meals properly for both you and your sister and stay out of trouble, okay?_**

 ** _Love Mom._**

 ** _P.S. Len whatever you do, don't ever let Rin touch the stove or anything made for cooking, got it?_**

"I'll be at the living room." Rin finally sighed in defeat as she pouted and walked out of the kitchen. Len sighed in relief before going back to the stove.

Rin huffed as she walked back at the living room. It wasn't like she mean to cause that accident, it was her first time cooking so of course, there would be some...complications. Besides she was _twelve_ when that happened! It wasn't like she did it on purpose!

Rin sighed heavily as she hopped back into couch. She laid down onto her back, folding her arms behind her head and she huffed. "Why does Len also gets to be in charge? I'm the older twin. That's just not fair." She grumbled to herself. She then yawned as her eyes began to feel heavy. Maybe she could have a short nap before dinner.

Rin slowly closed her eyes and sighed as her conscience slowly disappeared into nothing.

* * *

 _-0-0-0-_

 _"Princess!" A voice called out. "Princess where are you?"_

 _A certain blond haired young woman hid in the corner while wearing a dark hooded cloak as the maid searched for her within the gardens. "Princess! Where did you go? The royal tutor is waiting!| The maid called out in a distressed tone but the woman refused to step out. As the maid walked passed her, the woman quickly slipped away and made a dash into the halls and down the hall._

 _She made sure to be careful not to get caught as she hid from the guard stand by the royal palace gate before making a run for it when he turned from the side. She was terribly late. She prayed to the heavens that person wouldn't be angry at her but then again, that person has always been kind and understanding to her so perhaps she shouldn't worry so much._

 _The woman ran down the streets, dodging the numerous obstacles in her way until she spotted a familiar boy calmly standing outside a flower shop. "Allen!" She called out as she approached him. Allen turned to the side and smiled at her. "Rilliane, there you are." He said as she stopped in front of him. "I...I'm so sorry...for being late." She panted heavily. "I had...something to do so I was a late." This was the first time she ever rushed over to something. It was oddly...refreshing in a way._

 _Allen smiled and shook his head. "Its fine, don't need to worry." He then pulled out a single bright yellow rose, surprising Rilliane. "I got this for you." He said, bashfully. "Sorry this is all I could afford. I would've bought you a bouquet but..."_

 _Rilliane said nothing and took the sincere gift. She stared at the yellow rose and blushed happily. "Thank you. I love it." She said as she trailed her finger through the soft petals. "That's very kind of you, Allen." He was such a kind and honest man...Rilliane felt like- no, she is very lucky to have such a good friend like Allen._

 _Allen smiled sheepishly as he scratched his cheek in a shy manner. "A-Anyways shall we go to the forest again, my lady?" He asked as he offered her his hand. Rilliane blinked at him before she giggled softly and took his hand. "Of course, my good sir."_

 _With that said, they walked down the street hand in hand._

 _-0-0-0-_

* * *

"Oi, Rin! Wake up!" Len exclaimed as he peered down at his twin. Rin let out a groan as she slowly opened her eyes. She blinked a couple of times before she glared halfheartedly at her brother. "What?" She groaned.

"Its already dinner time." Len said simply. "Did you really fell asleep here? You're too defenseless sometimes Rin." Rin rolled her eyes in response as she sat up from the couch. "Oh shut up, _mom_." She grumbled and ruffled her own hair with a sigh. "And I was having a pretty good dream..."

"A dream, huh? What's it all about?" Len asked in dry tone but there was a hint of curiosity in his voice. Rin paused at this and tilted her head. "I...don't remember." She muttered and Len scoffed. "Thought as much. Anyways come on the food is getting cold." Len then stretched out his hand towards her. "Your hand, my lady."

Rin stared at him for a moment before she let out a scoff. "Really Len? My lady? That's so old school." She remarked but nonetheless, she took his hand. Len simply let out a smile. "But you still enjoy playing around as a princess." He pointed out and Rin smiled slightly. "Maybe." She said. Len chuckled as he lead his sister into the kitchen.

* * *

"Ahh, I'm so tired!" Rin exclaimed as they walked up the stairs. "I wish we didn't have any school tomorrow."

Len scoffed. "You just don't want to get detention again." He said as he walked in front of her. Rin huffed. "Those teachers just have something against me."

"Maybe because you always cause trouble and annoy them for no reason."

"Hey, In my defense, they were just too strict and boring! I had no choice but to have fun!"

"...You have an odd idea of 'fun' though."

"Haaa? What do you mean 'odd'?"

"Rin...you threw a bucket of powder at the PE teacher and pushed him into the pool."

"T-That's for good reason! He was staring at the girls when we were in our school swimsuit! I just had to defend the girls from his perverted stares!"

Len let out sigh as they walked down the hall to get to their rooms. "Its still not allowed. I'm surprised you only got away with a scolding instead of suspension."

Rin huffed. "And how about you? What's _your_ definition of fun?"

Len raised a brow. "You're kidding right? My definition of fun is not getting in trouble and not getting my sister out of trouble." Rin pouted at that. "How mean! I bet your way of fun is just reading a book or studying all day long."

Len paused mid-step and turned to Rin. He then scoffed. "Pfft, I'm a lot more fun than you and the way I have fun doesn't involve getting in trouble and relying on my twin to bale me out."

Rin huffed. "Oh yeah?" Rin then stomped towards him and poked him at his chest. "If you're so confident, then this Saturday you and I are going out and you gonna show your definition of 'fun'."

Len blinked in surprise at that. "Seriously? You want to go out with me on Saturday?"

"Well, of course!" Rin exclaimed, rolling her eyes at him. "I'm going to prove to you that I'm twice more fun than you are!"

Len fell silent for a second before he chuckled. "Are you sure you want to hang out with me on a Saturday?" Rin groaned in response. "Do I have to keep repeating myself? Yes, I want to!" She huffed.

Len chuckled once more before he walked over to his bedroom door. He grabbed the handle before he glanced at his twin. "Alright then, its a _date_ then." He said before he walked into his room, closing the door behind him.

Rin was dumbfound at this. She blinked once then twice before it finally processed in her head. In a seconds, her face burned bright with red. "W-W-What?!" She yelled before she ran up to the door and knocked repeatedly. "Len! That's not what I meant!"

The only response she heard from within Len's room was his laughter as she continued to slamming her fists at his door.

* * *

"Geez! That Len! He can be so mean!" Rin huffed in irritation as she flopped onto her bed. How can he be mean to his own twin sister. His _older_ twin sister, at that! How can he just tease her like that? Isn't that suppose to be her job as the older sibling?

Rin groaned as she rolled onto her back. She folded her arms behind her head as she stared at her ceiling with a frown. Her cheeks suddenly turned light pink as she remembered what happened a moment ago. A date...

Even though, she knew Len was probably just messing with her but still...it was embarrassing. Now that she thought of it...the way she told Len that they would hang out on Saturday, did seem...

Rin groaned once again as she rolled back to her stomach and buried her face into her pillow. What in the world was she doing?

* * *

Len couldn't help but chuckle as he sat on his bed, reading a book. The dumbstruck expression on Rin's face was hilarious! The way she looked so shocked and confused was just too much to pass up! Messing with your sibling is always fun to do.

Len continued to snicker to himself but he slowly stopped and sighed. He paused from his reading and stared into nothing. He wondered if he shouldn't have said what he said. Sure, her reaction was funny but in the same time it seemed rather awkward.

"A date with my twin sister..." He muttered to himself. The more he thought of it, the more weird it sounds but...

Len shook his head. Its all just a simply joke. No need to think so deep about it anyways. Len closed his book with another sigh. "Now then..." He said out loud as he laid back against his bed. "Where should we go this Saturday?"

* * *

 _-0-0-0-_

 _"M-My lady! What are you doing?" Allen nervously called out._

 _"Isn't it quite obvious, Allen? I'm climbing a tree." Rillane replied as she continued pulling herself up the tree. Allen_ _watched nervously as the said blond haired female literally climbing up an incredibly tall tree. "M-My lady, I think its too dangerous! Maybe you should just come down..." He said_

 _"Haaa? But I want to see the view! Just spare me a few more minutes..." Rilliane insisted as she finally pulled herself to a branch and sat down. Rilliane sighed as she gently wiped her forehead. Climbing up a tree is difficult, especially when you're wearing a long dress._

 _Rilliane turned to the side and gasped in amazement. She could see the view of the ocean as well as the mountain from the distance. Just below was the village and just a beyond it was her kingdom that stood tall under the morning light._

 _"Allen, its beautiful up here! You must come up and see!" Rilliane said as she gazed at the view in awe. "My lady! I really think you should come down before you injure yourself!" Allen continued to say. As much as he liked her adventurous personality, it was a little frightening to watch his friend on an extremely tall tree where she might fall if she made one misstep._

 _Rilliane frowned then sighed. "Alright, Alright. I will be coming down then, you killjoy." She huffed as she slowly scooch to the side, towards the tree trunk until-_

 _Crack!_

 _Rilliane froze as she felt the branch crack under her weight. She paled slightly as she moved again, only for the branch to creek loudly once more. Below the tree, Allen watched in slight panic. "M-My lady! Hurry!"_

 _Rilliane hurried tried to move and reached for the trunk but it was too late. The branch finally gave out, causing Rilliane to fall along with it. She let out a scream as she fell. She closed her eyes, expecting to hit the ground hard but then..._

 _"Rilliane!" She heard someone scream and then she felt nothing. No pain, No ache, nothing. Rilliane cautiously opened her eyes to meet light blue ones. They were so beautiful...that it stole her breath away._

 _"Are you alright?" Allen asked worriedly. Rilliane opened and closed her mouth like a fish out of water. So after a few stuttering, and a few choice words. Rilliane noticed why she didn't have a painful landing._

 _She was in Allen's arms which she couldn't help but blush. "Um, y-yes I'm quite alright...C-Could you please me down?" She stuttered timidly. Alled_ _looked confused at first but then realization spread on his face and blushed as well._

 _"Sorry" He murmured as he placed her back to the ground. Rilliane brush her dress down and looked up at Allen. "Thank you for saving me, Allen." She said and Allen nodded. "Of course my lady." He replied then sighed. "I told you it was too dangerous for you to climb up a tree that large. You should've listen to me."_

 _Rilliane smiled apologetically as Allen continued to scold her, something she was frankly used to. Rilliane was about to apologize when she realized something._

 _"Did you...just call me Rilliane?" She questioned. Ever since they met, Allen had never once called her by her name. Usually he'd call her 'my lady' or 'fair lady' so she couldn't help but be surprise to actually hear her name from him._

 _Allen paused and blinked before his face turned bright red. "Um...Y-Yes, I have." He said. "I apologize for that. You probably don't like that so I won't do that aga-"_

 _"No!" Rilliane suddenly exclaimed, surprising Allen. "I-I mean, its fine. We've known each other for a month and a half now so its perfectly fine to call me by my name." She said bashfully as she gazed down at the ground in embarrassment. Allen mirror her action as he sheepishly scratched the back of his head._

 _"R-Right. If that what you wish then..." Allen paused before he took a deep breath and looked at her. "Rilliane..."_

 _Rilliane glanced up at him before she looked away once more. She turned her back to him as she replied. "Y-Yes?" She squeaked out._

 _"Be careful next time...alright?" Allen muttered. Rilliane_ _cupped her cheeks, feeling just how warm they were. Hearing her name from his lips was..different. Living in the palace, no one has ever addressed her in such a familiar manner. She was already used to being called 'My lady' or 'Her majesty'. Even her friends -if she can call them that- would address her by title._

 _There are times that she thought she might even forget her own name due to the various titles she has s_ _o hearing someone call her by her name was..._

 _"Rilliane?" Allen called out and Rilliane closed her eyes. A smile slowly bloomed on her lips as she quietly replied. "Yes I will, Allen. I will."_

* * *

 **A/N: O...m...g. I finally posted a chapter for this story! Its been such a long time since I last posted a chapter here so you can tell how happy I am!**

 **Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm still working on how to continue this story because well, I haven't written a twincest story before so this is technically a first time for me so go easy on me, alright?**

 **Anyway I have a lot on my plate in my personal life so I'll be a bit slow in updating (no surprise there) so please don't get angry at me because hey, I have a life of my own as well.**

 **Don't forget to review and maybe fav as well when you have the time or enjoyed the story, okay?**

 **Well, that's it for now so bye bye!**

 **-Yugao702**


	5. Chapter 5

_"_ _You've been smiling a lot." A middle aged man commented as he watched a certain blond haired male lift up a crate of fruits._ _  
_

 _Allen looked up from what he was doing and raised a brow. "What do you mean, sir?" He asked as he walked over to the side and set down the crate._

 _"Lately you've been smiling a lot kid. More than usual." The owner of the shop said. "What's more, the air around ya has changed. Did something good happen to ya?" Allen blushed lightly at that and looked away. "Well...nothing much, sir." He replied as he turned to lift up another crate. "I'm just...getting used to the town that's all."_

 _The owner of the shop hummed. "That so. This kingdom is a pretty good place after all. Friendly folks, peaceful atmosphere, lovely girls." The owner paused and turned to Allen. "Hey. Has anyone caught yer attention by any chance?"_

 _Allen spluttered for a moment, nearly dropping the crate in his hands and turned to his boss. "W-Why the sudden question?" He stuttered. The owner shrugged. "Well, ya been here for about two months now so I figured with all the lovely ladies walking around, I thought one of them might have caught ya eye." He explained._

 _Allen turned bright red. "N-No! Of course not sir. Its only been two months since I arrived in this town so it would be impossible for me to be interested in anyone this quickly."_

 _The owner snorted. "Two months is quite long enough for someone to be interested in another." He said. "Well, its ashame ya aren't interested in anyone. There are a lot of pretty ladies out there. I'm sure you'll eventually met some sweet lass in this town." The owner said. "If ya meet one, ya should introduce the special girl to me, kid."_

 _Allen rolled his eyes.. "I doubt she would want to met with an old man like you." He jokingly said and the owner snorted loudly. "Keep talking like that and I won't pay you at all." He said as he turned to go back into the shop. Allen shook his head before going back to his work._

 _Though once in awhile he would be distracted as he thought about the words the owner said and blushed. "A special girl huh.." H muttered. Suddenly, one person came to mind but then he quickly shook his head and continued this work as he lifted another crate of fruits and walked back into the shop._

 _She was just a friend anyways. There was no way he would feel that way...right?_

* * *

Len stared down at his sister as she slept peacefully on her bed. Well, peacefully for her anyways. Her sleeping position was terrible as her body was in an spread eagle position and one of her feet was dangling off the bed. The blankets were already spilling on to the floor and...was that a snot bubble coming from her nose?

He sighed heavily as he shook his head. Yup, sometimes having a sibling can be such a pain.

"Rin, wake up." Len said as he shook his twin lightly. Rin grumbled before rolling to her side. He sighed once more. "Rin. Seriously, we'll be late for school again if you don't get up right now."

"I don't wanna." Rin mumbled as she curled up onto her bed. Len frowned. "You have to, Rin. You going to be scolded by the teacher again and in worst case, suspension."

"Meh, who cares! At least I'll get away from those demonic teachers in the prison of a school..."

"Mom and Dad would kill you if they found out, especially me since I'm in charge of you."

"You can handle it. Besides its only one day. Just let me sleep..."

Then light snoring followed. Len's eye twitched in irritation before he left the room for a moment then marched back into the room but this time...with an air horn at hand. Len raised the horn as close as possible to Rin's head and pressed the top.

 _WHOOOOOO~!_

Rin's eyes shot open and she fell out the bed with a loud thud. There was a moment of silence before Rin grabbed the edge of the bed and shakily lifted herself up. "W-What the hell, Len!" She yelled as she touched her ringing ears.

"Good Morning my dear twin." Len smiled, completely ignoring what happened. "I told you, we'll be late for school so please get yourself ready while I get breakfast ready for the both of us, okay?" He said before walking out of the room.

Rin gaped at him as he left. Sometimes her brother can be so mean and he is suppose to be the younger and submissive twin. She huffed as she stood up and ruffled her hair. She then walked off to the bathroom. She might as well take a nice warm shower.

-0-0-0-

Len put on a dark blue apron and made his way to the fridge to see if there was anything good for him to make for breakfast. He then stood up and walked over to standin front of the stove to cooking some eggs for him and his twin.

He took a quick glance at his wristwatch to see the time before going back to what he was doing. Well, they still had an hour so they had time to kill. He sighed quietly as he continued cooking. Sometimes he wondered why did he have to be the responsible one between the two.

It was rather odd how different they were to each other despite being twins. Gender aside, they didn't really have much in common. Len was the calm and collective twin while Rin was more of the hot headed and stubborn one. He was the quiet and athletic type while Rin was the talkative but lazy type.

There were a lot more that they don't have in common but even so, they oddly enough get along with each other perfectly well. Sometimes it amazes Len how they seem to enjoy each other's company and understand each other so well despite having conflicting interests and views.

It was probably a twin thing.

Len shook his head from his thought and decided to focus on the task at hand. He soon heard the sound of footsteps moving down the stairs. Rin soon entered the kitchen as she tied her white ribbon into her hair. She lifted her head and frowned. "I can't believe you used an air horn to wake me! That was just cold, Len." She huffed.

"I told you that you need to get up and you wouldn't listen to me." Len replied as he turned around with two plates filled with food at hand. "I had to do that or you wouldn't get up."

"You could've shattered my eardrums with that stupid horn of yours." Rin grunted and Len rolled his eyes as he set down the food in front of her. "Well, I'm not sorry for that since it did do the trick after all." He said and took a seat across her.

Rin pouted but decided to just let this slide...for now. She then looked down at the food before grabbing the chopsticks at the side. Without a second thought, she took a large amount of food before shoving it into her mouth. Well, despite her brother being so mean to her, he still makes the best food Rin has ever had (besides their mother's).

"Rin, you really should slow down or you'd choke." Len said with light frown as he watched Rin devour her breakfast. Rin was about to respond but then choked and began to cough violently. Len instantly stood up and grabbed a glass of water. "See? This is what I'm talking about." Len sighed as he handed her the glass which Rin grabbed and chug down the water.

Rin sighed in satisfaction before she pouted at him. "I can't help it. Your cooking taste great." She said. Len shook his head and smiled. "I'm flattered that you think of that but you should go easy on eating or else, you'd end up suffocating or worse...turn into a big bloop of fat though you're already fat anyways."

"Rude!" Rin gasped, feeling incredibly insulted. "I am not fat! I'm a fit girl!" She defended and Len scoffed. "You eat too much and you laze around whenever you feel like it which is everyday so you might as well be a balloon." He said and Rin scowled at him.

"You are being so mean to me today, Len." She said. "I'm honestly a perfectly slim girl." She huffed as she stood up and traced her hands over her stomach and waist down to her hips as if to prove her point.

Len's eyes slowly trailed down Rin's form. Of course, Len was joking when he said she was fat and that there was no need for Rin to even clarify it as it was obvious but that didn't stop Len from taking in her figure. Even though she didn't have much on...ermm, _chest_ department. She did have a very good figure.

The way her uniform hugged her figure made it quite obvious as it showed off her slim waist and hips, bring out her soft curves. Now that Len thought of it, she actually had a figure that a lot of women would die for.

Len began to wonder how no one seemed to notice this...but then again, it was better that no one would notice. The thought of anyone, especially guys noticing his sister just cause this irritating feeling to well up inside him.

He mentally shook his head and scoffed light heartedly. "Yeah sure, I get it." He dismissed with a small wave. Rin huffed and stood up. "That's it. I'm not talking to you for the day." She huffed and turned to leave the kitchen. "Rin, I was kidding." Len called out but Rin ignored him as she left the kitchen.

Len sighed. He quickly finished up his own meal and grabbed his things. He chased after his twin as she was leaving the house. "Come on, Rinny. I was just joking." He insisted.

Rin merely answered with a "Hmph!" and made her way down the street. Len locked up the front door before going after her. "Rin, you know I didn't mean it. Come on, don't ignore me!"

"You're too noisy, just quiet down." Rin groaned. "And besides, what kind of guy would call a cute girl fat? That was just low, bro. Really lo- ah!" She squeaked when she was suddenly lifted up into the air.

"If you really were fat, I wouldn't be able to go this." Len said before swinging her around. "Wait! Len! Stop, put me down!" Rin exclaimed. She wanted to sound angry or irritated to Len but she couldn't as she burst into giggles and laughs while Len continued to playfully spin her around as he laughed as well. It went on for a little a bit until they heard a familiar voice.

"Uwah, the brother and sister duo are messing around again." The two looked over to the side to see a certain teal haired female watching them with a look of amusement on her face.

"Hey Miku! Good morning!" Rin exclaimed with a wave as Len slowly brought her down onto the ground. Len then nodded to Miku in greeting while she smiled at them. "Morning guys!" Miku said. "Its early in the morning and already you two are busy playing around."

"Its Len's fault." Rin childishly pointed to the male beside her. "He started it and called me fat."

"Hey, I said I was just kidding." Len defended and Miku shook her head with the same amused smile. "You two are just so cute together." She said.

Rin pouted at that. "We're not cute together." She huffed as she lightly punched Len's shoulder. "This guy is obviously not cute at all."

Len snorted. "Of course I'm not cute. I'm downright smexy!" He said as he placed a hand on his chest smugly. Rin rolled her eyes and grumbled under her breath. "Whatever you say bro. Whatever you say."

Miku on the other hand, began to giggle. "You two are so cute." She said then checked her watch. "Anyways we should get going now or we'll be late."

The two blonds stopped and nodded in agreement. With that, the three of them started walking down the street to go to their school. "Which reminds me, what are you doing here anyways Miku?" Rin couldn't help but ask. "You live about across town so why are you here on our street?"

"I just thought I'd come by and have the three of us get to school together." Miku explained. "Its been awhile since we last walked together so why not?"

"That's really nice of you, Hatsune-san." Len spoke up. "But don't you close to Akita-san's place? I thought you two would get to school together instead."

Miku shrugged. "Neru said she had some business to attend to at home and said I could go without her." She explained and glanced back to Len. "Its pretty obvious she has a thing for you by the way."

Len smiled awkwardly at that while Rin's nose scrunched a bit and she snorted. "No way. Neru is too attached to her phone to be interested with this guy." She said. "Besides there is no way I'm having Neru date my twin."

"Why not?" Miku questioned. Len held a surprised yet curious expression on his face. He didn't expect Rin to declare something like this right in front of him. It was surprising and honestly, Len felt little butterflies flutter slightly in his stomach for some unknown reason as he waited for Rin's answer.

"Pffft, as if I'd let one of my best friends date my shota of a brother. A friend dating their sibling has got to be against a sibling code or something." Rin explained and Len suddenly felt his mood damper at the answer. "That was harsh, Rinny." Len winced then frowned. "And who are you calling a shota?!"

Miku laughed nervously at this. "Now now you two." She spoke up. "Anyways Rin, if you don't want Len to date Neru then you wouldn't mind if he went on a date with other girls then."

"What are you talking about?" Rin raised a brow while Len mirrored her expression. "Well, isn't it obvious? Len is part of the basketball team and is pretty popular so of course he'd have a couple of admirers here and there, right?" Miku said, looking over to the male Kagamine.

Len smiled awkwardly at that. "Um, well I guess..." He sheepishly agreed and Rin frowned at him. "Len dating another girl. Pffft, no way, not gonna happen." Rin dismissed. Miku raised a brow. "Why not? Len here seems good enough to have a girlfriend or two so I wouldn't be surprise if he had one right now."

Len blinked when Rin glanced over to him with a troubled look. "Well, Len having a girlfriend would be..." She trailed off. Len couldn't help but stare at Rin. He wondered what would Rin do if he did get a girlfriend. Sure, he had a number of admirers in his hands but he honestly couldn't picture himself in a relationship with anyone.

If anything the only person who could probably interest him would be...

Len found his eyes wondering to Rin and he immediately shook his head. What on earth was he thinking? This is his twin sister! His flesh and blood. Therefore there was no way he would even consider something like this...right?

"Oh! We're already here." Miku said, breaking Len's train of thoughts. He looked up and realized they were already in front of the school gates. Did they really get here this quickly?

"That was fast." Rin said, thinking the same thing as Len. She then turned to Len and smiled slightly. "Well Len, me and Miku got something to do today."

"Huh?" Miku blinked. "But we-" She was immediately silence when Rin slapped her hand over Miku's mouth and Rin smiled at Len. "Yeah, so we'll see you later in class! Bye!" With that, Rin dragged Miku into the school while the same girl struggled against the blond's hold.

Len blinked as he stood in front gates alone. He then frowned and let out a sigh as he scratched the back of his head. Seriously, there were times he didn't understand his twin which was a pretty surprising thing.

He then thought about their conversation a few minutes ago. He wondered how would things go if he would get a girlfriend. He was in that age where he should get a girlfriend like any other high school student but...

Len shook his head. He really need to stop thinking about that. For now, he rather take things easy than think of silly things like this.

He sighed once more before walking into the school. It was going to be a long day after all.

* * *

Miku yelped as Rin hit her on the head. "You baka, I can't believe you mentioned in front of my brother!" Rin grunted. Miku whimpered as she rubbed her head. Right now, they were stood next to the stairs, near the hallway where not many people were passing by.

Miku pouted. "What? Everyone knows Neru has likes your brother and even Len, himself knows it so what was the point in hiding it anyways?"

"I'm not talking about that." Rin huffed. "I mean him having a girlfriend!"

Miku frowned. "What's so wrong with that? Len is around the age to get a girlfriend and not to mention, he has the looks and the personality that could definitely attract a lot of girls so what's the problem?"

Rin frowned as well. "Well, its..." She slowly fell silent. She wasn't sure how to explain it.. The thought of Len having a girlfriend didn't sit well for her. She hated the thought of some girl she didn't know of taking her twin away. It was annoying and...frightening in the same time.

"You know...that brother complex of yours is going to cause problems in the future." Miku sighed, pulling Rin out of her thoughts. Rin blinked. "What?"

Miku looked at her with slight worry in her eyes. "Rin, I understand that you're protective of Len and I'm sure Len feels the same but...I think you guys should give some space for each other once in a while."

Rin's lips went to a thin line as she stared at Miku, who felt a little uncomfortable at the intense stare. "I'm just saying...you guys have been sticking together a lot and I'm a little worried that people would start talking and you guys wouldn't be able to interact with others." Miku rambled.

Rin didn't say a word and turned her gaze down at the ground. Miku scratched the back of her head with a panicked look on her face. "Look Rin, I'm not saying its wrong for you to stick with your brother but you got to let Len have a little bit of space to be with others. You two can't always be together after all."

Rin still hasn't said a thing and Miku didn't know what to say next. "A-Anyways I got something to do so I'll go ahead to the classroom, okay? I'll see you there." She said before she hesitantly walked off, down the hall, leaving Rin alone.

Rin was silent the whole time. She knew that Miku was right. Len should interact with others more but...She couldn't help but feel jealous of those who want to be around him. He is her twin. Her other half.

She hated the thought of others always hogging Len all to themselves since she had known Len for all her life. The very idea of Len having a girl beside him was already suffocating and hard to accept but...

She sighed heavily then frowned. "I don't have a brother complex..." She muttered to herself. "That baka."

Rin then turned and walked down the hall to get to her classroom as well. The words Miku had told her still rang in her head but she decided to ignore it and continued on her way.

Why should she care? Len and her are siblings so its only natural they want to stick together...right?

* * *

 _"Your highness, you should start taking responsibility for your actions." The royal tutor scolded as they stood in the middle of the study room. "Going off into town on your own without any indication nor any escort is simply outrageous!"_

 _Rilliane frowned. "I merely wish to see the town with my own eyes without making an appearance nor a commotion. Is that so wrong?"_

 _"Your highness, you are a member of the royal family. It is simply dangerous for a young woman with your lineage and appearance to be walking around the open as though you are a mere commoner." The tutor said. "If anything happens to you, the consequences could be drastic! You mustn't leave the castle as you please. Its simply too dangerous."_

 _"But-"_

 _"No buts, your majesty. You are the crown princess of Lucifinia and you must start acting like one." The tutor sternly said. "You are lucky that I am the only one to have found out about your little escape but if your father, the king had realized this, you would be in serious trouble. He is a very busy man and you must not add any more of his worries so I advise you to act more responsible and start thinking more."_

 _Rilliane huffed but said nothing as the royal tutor sighed and turned to leave the study room. Another figure then entered the room with a tray at hand but paused and curtsied slightly to the tutor who nodded and left the room._

 _Rilliane sighed and turned to the figure that entered the room. "Michaela, do you think I have done wrong for wishing to see the town alone?" She couldn't help but ask. The teal haired woman walked up to her, the tray she held had a teapot with a cup and some of Rilliane's favorite snacks, brioche._

 _Michaela smiled awkwardly as she set down the tray on a nearby table. "Well, your majesty...I cannot say whether it is wrong or not for you to want to explore the town for I am simply a maid." She responded. "But all I could say is that it is rather worrisome for the princess to go into town without anyone knowing."_

 _"So you too believe that I am wrong." Rilliane muttered. Michaela shook her head. "On the contrary my lady, I find it very interesting." Michaela smiled. "Watching the royal tutor panic while searching for you has been quite amusing though I would not say this in front of her."_

 _Rilliane let out a laugh. "Well, it is nice to know that you took pleasure in watching my tutor nearly gain a heart attack for my actions." Rilliane then walked over to the table and took a seat as Michaela poured her some tea._

 _"If you don't mind me asking, my lady..." Michaela began. "Why have you been going out to the town a lot these past few weeks?"_

 _Rilliane paused, her cup dangling between her fingers in midair. "So you noticed." She sighed. The royal tutor only caught her this one time. She didn't think someone would actually be aware of her other escapes and she was so careful not to get caught..._

 _"I am your personal maid, your highness." Michaela pointed out. "It would be hard not to be aware of your sudden disappearances."_

 _Rilliane smiled awkwardly. "That is true." She said as she took a sip of her tea. There was a moment of silence between them. "I...met someone in the town two months ago."_

 _Michaela blinked. "Someone? Oh, could this person be a man?" She innocently questioned. Rilliane blushed at that and Michaela gasped once more. 'Oh, my lady!" She gasped and then giggled. "That is so romantic!"_

 _"Michaela! It is not like that!" Rilliane exclaimed, her cheeks still bright red. "It is not like that at all. He is merely a friend, that is all."_

 _"Oh? But he is someone you met with almost everyday, is he not?" Michaela teased. "He must truly be an amazing man to capture your attention, your majesty." Rilliane paused at that. Well...Allen is an amazing man but Rilliane knew that she knew better than to pursue a romance with him._

 _She is a princess. The second in line for the throne. There was no way a woman of her status would have a romantic relationship with a man like him. Besides, Allen was simply a friend...at least that was what she thinks._

 _"Michaela, please save your teasing for another day." Rilliane sighed. "I would not like be embarrassed in such a lovely day but I hope you would keep my meetings with that person a secret. I would not like anyone to find out, especially my father."_

 _"Of course, your majesty." Michaela agreed. "To be honest, I am quite the romantic therefore I do not wish to see such a beautiful relationship go to waste."_

 _"I told you we are not in any relationship." Rilliane sighed as she sipped her tea once more. Allen wasn't like that. She simply thought of him as a friend and nothing more._

 _Its true that she cared for him but it is merely platonic...at least that was what she thought it. Rilliane shook her head to erase the thought. He was just a friend and that's it._

 _With that thought in mind, Rilliane relaxed and took a bite on her brioche. Although she can't help but wonder why does her heart race when she thought of him._

* * *

 **A/N: Finally! I finished this chapter! Its been awhile since I last updated this story so yeah. Anyways I've been pretty busy lately so I might not be able to update anytime soon (why am I not surprised?)**

 **Anyways Im still happy that I manage to actually finished this chapter. I've been so busy with school that I'm not the verge of breaking. And this is no joke (T_T)**

 **But I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review and maybe fav this story when you have the time. I will forver love you if you do ehehe! ;9**

 **Anyways thats it for now. Until the next chapter. Farewell!**

 **-Yugao702**


	6. Chapter 6

Len sighed heavily stared down at his notes with a frown on his face. He was bored. Very, _very_ bored.

It was something that was very unusual for Len because he was always attentive when it comes to his studies but today...he just didn't feel like listening to the teacher's lecture.

He stared in front as the teacher began to explain his lesson which Len had lost track on what it was about. He sighed once more. There was still half an hour before break time and it was tiring for Len.

He glanced over to his side to see Rin writing down something on her notebook. Len blinked and leaned slightly towards her to see what she was writing. He soon realized that she was doodling on her notebook...again and Len softly snorted. Figures. Rin usually didn't take her studies seriously so he wasn't surprised.

Rin heard Len's snort and turned over to him with a frown. Rin stuck her tongue out at him while Len rolled his eyes but he couldn't stop the amused smile from stretching on his face. Sometimes, his twin can be so amusing.

He glanced over to the teacher who continued with his lecture then back to Rin. He then silently tore a page of his own notebook and began to write on it. He then looked over to Rin. "Psst!" He quietly called, gaining her attention. Len smiled then tossed the paper to her.

Rin looked at him with confusion then down at the paper as she opened it.

 _ **'You're going to get into trouble again.'**_

Rin rolled her eyes at that before scribbling onto the paper as well and tossed it back to Len, who opened it.

 _ **'What else is new? XP'**_

Len chuckled softly as he wrote his reply.

 _Len:_ _ **'Don't you think you should taking your studies seriously?'**_

 _Rin: **'But it's too boring! Admit it, you feel just as bored as me.'**_

 _Len: **'Not bored enough to be doodling on my notebook.'**_

 _Rin: **'Whateves.'**_

Len smiled slightly as he glanced at his sister who playfully stuck her tongue out at him. He wondered how he should reply until he suddenly heard the teacher exclaimed. "Alright, what are you doing over there?!"

Len looked up to see the teacher marching up to them with a frown. He glanced at Len then at Rin who tried to look innocent until the teacher glared and grabbed Rin's open notebook.

She gasped and tried to grab it back but the teacher wouldn't let her and he peered into the notebook. He glared at Rin who gulped and smiled sheepishly. "I will let this slide for now, Kagamine-san but the next time I catch you doing this again, I will have to sent to the guidance counselor, understood?"

"Yes sir..." Rin mumbled as the teacher gave the notebook back to her and stomped back to the front of the class. Some of their classmates snickered softly which embarrassed Rin a bit.

Len then quietly passed the note to her.

 _Len: **'I**_ ** _told you.'_**

Rin glared at Len as he shrugged. Rin scribbled onto the paper before she roughly tossed it back to him.

 _Rin: **'Shut**_ ** _up.'_**

Len merely shook his head while Rin huffed. He glanced at her then back at the paper before writing down on it once more.

 ** _'Cheer up...just think about this Saturday.'_**

Rin raised a brow as she scribbled down on it.

 _Rin: **'Saturday?'**_

 _Len: **'Did**_ ** _you forget already? We're going on a 'date' remember?'_**

Rin turned bright red as she read the word 'date' but then remembered that she indeed told him that they would go out this Saturday to prove a point but a date...

 _'Idiot! It's not a date!'_ She scolded herself. _'Len is just teasing as usual. Besides you guys are siblings! Idiot!'_

 **' _I told you its not a date!'_**

Len chuckled lowly. Sometimes his sister can be so amusing. He just as he was about to scribble onto the paper, the bell suddenly rang, signalling the end of the period. The teacher gave a few reminders before walking out of the classroom.

"Looks like class is finally done." Rin sighed as she stretched. Len smiled. "Well, at least you can breath a bit before the next teacher comes by."

Rin groaned in response. "Ugh, school is such a pain."

Len chuckled. "Well, it can't be helped right?" He then reached out and pat his sister gently on the head. "Just remember we have plans on Saturday. That should cheer you up."

Rin rolled her eyes but then smiled. "Yeah." She said. "So what are you planning for us to do on Saturday?"

"Huuush." Len lightly placed a finger onto her lips with a smile. "It's a secret for now, dear sister."

Rin blinked before she pouted and pushed his hand away. "Fine but you better take me somewhere awesome cause I still think you're a dull nerdy bookworm."

It was Len 's turn to roll his eyes and lightly shook his head. "Whatever, big sis." He said. "I'm pretty sure I would get you to eat your words this Saturday."

"Pfft, as if." Rin snorted. Although, she wouldn't admit it but whatever Len had in mind...she was sure she would have fun either way since being with her twin was more than enough for her. "Anyways are you going to have lunch with me this time?"

Len raised a brow. "Of course I am. We almost always have lunch together so it's nothing new." Rin hummed in response. "I guess that's true." She said. "By the way, Miku and Neru are coming along with us."

Len softly snorted. "When have they never come along? They always stick to you like glue Rin that it would be weird if they didn't followed you around at all."

"Hey, they're my friends. We just like to talk to each other and stuff."

"Right. Girl stuff which I don't understand at all."

Rin rolled her eyes once more. She knew Len doesn't mean anything wrong with her and her friends. He simply just didn't understand much the conversations she and her friends have such as fashion and such and being the only male when they gather for lunch, he simply just couldn't really connect with whatever they were saying.

"Whatever you say bro." She dismissed as the next teacher walked into the room.

* * *

 ** _RIIIIIING_**

Rin stretched as the period ended and lunch has begun. Lessons are so tiring!

"Finally its lunch time." Len said out loud as he stood up and looked over to Rin. "Shall we get going, Rinny?"

Rin turned to Len and pouted. "I told you not to call me 'Rinny.'" She huffed. "Do you have our bentos?"

Len snorted. "Of course I did." He then magically lifted two bento boxes tied together by a white cloth out of nowhere. "Since I'm the one who makes them." Rin rolled in response while Len smirked at her.

"Yeah, yeah." She grumbled as she stood up from her seat as well. That was when they heard a familiar voice call out. "Hey Rin!"

The twins turned to the classroom door to see Miku energetically waving them over with a large grin on her face. The two glanced at each other then smiled as they went over to approach the teal haired female.

"Geez Miku, relax." Rin said the moment they were close enough to the girl. "No need to yell for the whole school to hear."

"Meh, you still love me anyways." Miku jokingly waved it off and looked over to Len. "Heya Len! So you're going to join us for lunch again?"

"As usual." Len replied in the same joking tone. "Are _you_ going to join us for lunch again as well?"

Miku snorted then grinned. "Of course!" She laughed. "We really need to change of this lazy humor of ours." Len laughed as well. "Agreed." He nodded.

Rin watched the two, unable to understand inside joke between the two and pouted, feeling a little left out. "Hey! Aren't you guys forgetting someone here?" She huffed. The two turned to her then grinned. "Now, now sis." Len began. "We could never forget our favorite blond bunny." He teased as he lightly tugged on the white ribbon in Rin's hair to prove his point.

Rin pouted then swatted Len's hand childishly. "Geez! Stop teasing me. I'm the older sibling you know."

"Well, that part is honestly debatable." Len chuckled and Rin huffed before turning to Miku. "Anyways where's Neru?" She asked.

"Oh she went ahead to the rooftop. She said she'd wait for us anyways." Miku said before she leaned close to Rin and whispered. "Its obvious she was just too shy to be close to Len. Better be careful, Rinny."

Rin rolled her eyes and nudged Miku. "Oh shut up." She whispered back.

"What are you girls whispering about?" Len suddenly questioned, staring at the two girls as they whispered to each other. The two turned to him with sheepish smiles. "Its nothing." Rin dismissed. Len arched a brow at the two females but sighed. "Anyways aren't we suppose to get lunch right now?" He said, lifting the bento boxes in his hand.

"Oh yeah!" Miku gasped as though she remembered something. "There's a special in the cafeteria today! Let's check it out!" She exclaimed as she moved between the twins and hugged each one of their arms, proceeding to drag the two.

"H-Hey about Neru?" Rin questioned and Miku snorted in response. "She can wait! I'm pretty sure the specials today had negi in them and I'm not missing them!" Miku argued as she continued to drag the pair. Rin glanced over to Len who looked back at her and the two shared awkward smiles as Miku excitedly pulled the twins down the hallway.

* * *

Len didn't say much as he ate his lunch while the girls were happily chatting away beside him. He didn't really mind much with not being part of the conversation as he had already been lost in it and ended up giving up on understand what they were discussing. He really didn't understand girls.

He had felt the occasionally glances Neru had been sending him in between their talks and when Len would look back at her, she would immediately look away with a light blush on her cheeks. Now he was used to this kind of behaviour but he still couldn't help but feel awkward around the female since they actually barely talk to each other despite her being best friends with his sister.

Speaking of his sister, Len turned towards Rin who was chatting with Miku about something. He suddenly thought about their conversation this morning and wondered what exactly should they do on Saturday. Len understood that Rin had made him promise to take her out on Saturday because she wanted to prove she wasn't boring which Len thought wasn't necessary at all.

Still Len thought long and hard about where he to take Rin since it has been a long time since they last hang out together now that he thought about it. Nowadays, they don't hang out much during the weekend because of their own priorities and their friends which is why they try their best to spend time together while they are at school. This ended up with everyone who meets them to think they have a sibling complex with each other.

Although...Len can't really deny that...

"-en, Len are you listening?"

Len immediately snapped out of his thought as he turned his gaze to the three females who were staring at him intently. "So?" Miku questioned. Len blinked and tilted his head in confusion. "Huh?"

Rin looked over to Miku. "I told you he wasn't listening." She said. Miku rolled her eyes in response while Neru cut in. "Um, we were just wondering if...you're interested in anyone here in school." She said as she bashfully looked at him from under her lashes and lightly scratched her reddening cheek.

Len blinked once more. "Interested?" He repeated lamely. Miku and Neru nodded while Rin stared at him through the corner of her eye. He wasn't sure how they all suddenly reached this topic but right now he felt a bit pressured.

"Um..." He began and the girls stared at him, wide eyed. He scratched the back of his head, completely unsure how to respond. He could easily say no but...

Len sneaked a glance to Rin who was now fully turned to him and she tilted her head. "Well..." He began again. "I'm not really interested in anyone right now."

"Seriously?" Miku said, unconvinced. "There isn't anyone you're interested in? Absolutely no one?"

"I'm serious I'm not interested in anyone nor am I interested in having a relationship as of the moment." Len said honestly. Miku frowned, feeling doubtful about what he said. Neru stared down at her lap with mixed emotions on her face but said nothing. Rin didn't say anything as well which was an odd thing for Len as he looked over to Rin.

Rin simply ate from her bento calmly like there was nothing unusual at all. It difficult for Len to read what she was thinking since he had expected her to be more...vocal but Rin didn't say a word so it was fine...maybe.

"Well, if you aren't interested in anyone then...what's your type of girl?" Miku questioned once more. The two blond females immediately turned their attention to Len once again with an intrigued expression on their faces. Len sweat dropped as he was once again pushed to a corner.

"Hmmm..." Len mused about it for a moment. There was pause in the air as the three girls stared expectantly at him. "My type of girl would be..." He turned to Rin who blinked a couple of times as Len stared at her. "Maybe someone like Rin...I guess." He spoke honestly.

There was another long pause in the air before the three exclaimed in surprise. " _Ehhhh_ ~?!"

Rin fiddled with her bento box, nearly dropping it from shock as she turned bright red. Miku and Neru gaped at Len like a bunch of fishes out of water at the unexpected revelation.

"So you like lazy, short-tempered, flat chested girls?" Miku said with disbelief. Rin glared at her at the unnecessary remarks about her while Len laughed awkwardly.

"No, it's not that." Len responded. "I just like girls who act natural and are afraid to be who they are...like Rin here." He pointed out. Rin blushed at that as she mirrored Len's action and scratched the back of her head in embarrassment. "...Hmph." Neru softly snorted and half-heartedly glared at her.

Miku raised a brow as she looked back and forth at the twins then sighed. "Geez, your sibling complex is gonna be the death of you two." She remarked.

"Hey! What does that mean?" Rin retorted with huff. Miku sighed as she placed her hand on her cheek. "At this point neither of you are ever going to have a sweet romance in your lives. I mean you two are far too attached to each other that I'm worried it would scare off any potential love interests." Miku sighed once more. "Honestly, I never thought would ever meet people who would be status as 'forever alone'."

"That's not true." Len sweat dropped. "I'm just not interested in having a relationship right now that's all. It's not like I'll forever stay single anyways."

"Riiight." Miku mused. "Well with Len, I guess I could believe there is a chance for him but for Rin in the other hand..."

"What?" Rin frowned at that. "All I'm saying is that with the way you act, you pretty much scare off the majority of guys who try to approach you." Miku said, though she had a light hearted tone in her voice as she said it.

Rin deadpanned at that. "That was mean."

"Well, you have to admit Rin...she does have a point." Neru decided to join in. "With your rough attitude, I doubt you'd get a boyfriend anytime soon."

"Gee, thanks a lot Neru." Rin snorted. "You sound as though you have a chance in having a boyfriend too."

"W-Well..." Neru sneaked a peek over to Len before looking away shyly. "A-Anyway the point is that you're chance of getting a boyfriend is waaay low."

"You guys are just mean!"

Len yawned softly as the three girls chatted with one another once more. All the talking suddenly made him feel sleepy. He lifted his gaze up at the sky a couple of clouds lazily floated in the sky and the sun shone brightly. Well, it is a pretty nice day today. Perhaps he can take a nap for now.

He looked back at the three. Well, he doubt they would mind him taking a short nap for now. Len set his bento box aside and leaned back against the fence behind him before closed his eyes, slowly drifting into sleep.

* * *

 _-0-0-0-_

 _Allen carefully placed down the crate he had in his hand to the side and he sighed tiredly. Today has been a rather bus day as he wiped the sweat off his forehead. He glanced over his shoulder and towards the crowd of people as they walked by the shop._

 _He scratched the back of his head as he softly sighed to himself once more. "You've been sighing a lot lately kid." Allen looked to the side to see the owner walking up to him. "Are ya thinking about something?"_

 _"It is nothing sir." Allen responded. "I have just been tired lately. I apologize if I have troubled you."_

 _"Nah, ya haven't troubled me though **you** seem to be the troubled one." The owner pointed out. "Ya really need to pull yaself together kid cause business isn't gonna do well if ya place a sour look on ya face."_

 _Allen nodded as the owner walked back into the shop. Allen sighed again for the third time of the day. What was he doing? Was he seriously waiting for something? Or rather someone?_

 _He knew he shouldn't really think much about it since they were just friends but it had been a **week** since they last seen each other and he began to worry a bit about her. He was probably just being paranoid._

 _He had grown used to Rilliane's presence that he ended up being like this. He was becoming strange at this point..._

 _"Excuse me." A voice began and Allen turned around to see a familiar young woman with long blond hair standing behind him. Allen smiled. "Oh! Phutapie-san, good day." He greeted._

 _"Good day Avadonia-san." The young woman greeted back before she gave a small pout. "And for the last time, Avadonia-san I have told you numerous times to call me Ney. 'Phutapie-san' makes me sound old."_

 _Allen chuckled. "I apologize my lady but I am merely being courteous to you."_

 _Ney huffed in response before childishly looked away. Allen shook his head with an amused look._ _Ney Phutapie has been a regular to the shop ever since he moved into Lucifenia. She is the daughter of a nearby bakery and would often come by to the shop to buy fruits for their products which was how they were acquainted with each other._

 _"Anyways I am simply here to bring you these." Ney lifted a basket towards him. Allen blinked before he reached out and took the basket. He opened to reveal bread and several baked sweets like cookies and such. "This is..."_

 _"I-Its just extras from the bakery." Ney exclaimed as she fidget with her fingers. "Father had use too much ingredients therefore he decided to offer some to you as a gift."_

 _Allen stared at the basket then smiled kindly at her. "Thank you my lady." He cheerfully responded and the young woman blushed lightly._

 _"A-A-Anyways I must return to the bakery." Ney suddenly announced. "I-I must return before Father starts calling for me so farewell for now, Avadonia-san."_

 _Before Allen could say anything, Ney turned on her heel and briskly walked into the sea of people, her face and ears beat red. Allen blinked in confusion, wondering why was she in such a hurry to leave but he then shrugged and look back at the basket with a smile. It was nice of her to give him such treats and wondered if he should eat them later on._

 _"I wonder if Rilliane likes sweets..." He absentmindedly said out loud. He paused as he registered what he just said and his cheeks turned light pink. What on earth is he thinking?_

 _Allen shook his head before he walked back into the shop. He really should take a break for now..._

 _-0-0-0-_

* * *

Len softly grunted before he slowly opened his eyes. He blinked a couple of times to adjust his eyes to the light when he realized a figure right above him.

It was Rin, sound asleep. Len took a moment to process what was going on before he noticed there was something smooth and soft underneath his head and realized that his head was laying on her lap. He turned slightly pink at this but didn't move and just stared up at the sleeping face of his twin.

She looked really peaceful from this view. It almost made him want to fall back asleep but he couldn't and just continued to stare at her with soft eyes. Rin then stirred slightly and grunted before she opened her eyes. Blue eyes met with another and Rin smiled slightly. "Hey sleepy head." She softly said.

Len smiled back and reached out for her. The tips of his fingers caressed her cheek for a moment...before Len pinched her nose, causing her to yelp. "Nrgh!"

"You're the sleepy head between the two of us." He deadpanned while Rin tried tugging at his hand to release her nose to which Len did.

Len sighed and rolled his head to the side, glancing around the rooftop. "Where's Hatsune-san and Akita-san?" Len asked when he didn't see or hear a certain teal and blond haired duo.

"Miku and Neru just went back to the school- said something about buy the special again." Rin said,rubbing her slightly reddening nose. Although she had a troubled look on her face when she remembered the way Neru argued to Miku about staying behind for Len to which Miku simply dragged the girl by the back of her collar against her will. Well, it wasn't something Len needed to know anyways.

"I see." Len uttered before adjusting his head slightly on her lap. "I didn't think you'd give me a lap pillow though, Rinny."

"Well, you were sleeping so soundly just now." Rin said. "Besides you were on the verge of falling so from the goodness of my heart, I decided to give you a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity to use my lap for your nap." She huffed smugly while Len deadpanned, completely uninterested. "Ah is that so?"

"You could at least sound a bit more grateful you bastard." Rin replied in the same blank tone as his. Len snorted but smiled as he snugged onto her lap comfortably. "Yeah, yeah." He muttered.

Rin sighed as she patted her twin's head, running her fingers through his soft hair. There was a comfortable silence between them as they stayed in the position before they heard the bell ring, telling them that lunch was over.

"That's the bell." Len noted. Rin rolled her eyes. "Yes it is, Mr. Obvious." She joked. She had expected Len to move and get up from her lap but he didn't which made Rin looked down at him. "Ummm, Len?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you get off me now?'

"No."

"Why? It's the bell. We should get to class now..."

"i know."

"Then get off my lap."

"No."

"Why now?"

"Cause its so comfy."

RRin sighed heavily at Len's reply. She had jerked her leg up to get him off but Len refused and Rin pouted. "Seriously, my legs are killing me so get off them already." She grunted. Len chuckled as he wanted to tease her a bit more but seeing as it was true that they need to get to class soon, he slowly sat up, much to Rin's relief.

She slowly got up with shaky legs and winced slightly. To her, it felt as though her legs turned into jelly and she glared at Len who just smiled apologetically. "Should I escort you, my lady?" He offered her hand, seeing as she was having trouble walking.

Rin huffed but accepted the hand nonetheless. "By the way..." Rin began as they walked back into the school. "You looked like you were having a nice dream while you were asleep."

"Really?" Len questioned. Rin nodded. "Yeah that's why I ended falling asleep too so...what were you dreaming about?"

Len mused about it. After a while, Len shrugged. "Not sure." He said. "But anyways...do you like sweets, Rin? I suddenly have the urge for something sweet like cookies."

"Cookies? What are you- a kid?"

"Hey, its not bad to have something like that once in awhile. How about later after school? There's a bakery downtown."

"Alright. Its a promise then."

* * *

 **A/N: Hello guys! I am back from the grave! Its been a really, really long time since I last updated this story. I have been so busy lately but now I think I have more time so expect faster updates ahaha.**

 **Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It took some time but I managed to finish it. Lately, I have been thinking about giving up some of my stories but I refuse to nor have the heart to do it so yeah.**

 **Anyways pls reviews and perhaps fav this story when you have the time. I would love to read your thoughts about this story.**

 **Well, that's it for now so until the next chapter, bye bye!**

 **-Yugao702**


	7. Chapter 7

Len sighed as he sat in front of desk, studying. It has been a really long day today so he did feel a little tired but in the same time, he felt really bored at the moment. Len pushed back his reading glasses and lazily twirled the pen in between his fingers as he wondered what else he could do tonight until he heard his bedroom door open.

He glanced over to the side to see his twin sister standing at the door with a nonchalant expression on her face. "I'm bored." She said simply as she strolled into the room. Len then sighed. "You're supposed to knock first before entering, you know." He reminded.

Rin scoffed in response. "It's not like this is the first time I've done this and besides we're siblings." She said and leaped onto his bed, rolling over to her back. Len rolled his eyes. "Siblings or not, you still need to consider manners Rin."

Rin snorted loudly but said nothing as she bounced on his bed. Len sighed before he turned back to his desk.

There was a few minutes of silence before Rin rolled onto her stomach and stared at her twin's back. "What are you doing?" She asked.

"Studying." Len replied without glancing at her. Rin's expression scrunched to distaste. "Studying huh? But that's boring."

"It's boring for you but it's necessary, Rin."

"This is why I always thought of you as a boring nerdy guy."

"Just because I'm studying doesn't mean I'm boring. Also I still do things besides studying."

"Still almost every time I come to this room, you're always studying those stupid lessons! Can't you do something else?"

Len placed down his pen and turned to face his sister. "Rin, did you just came here to ask what I'm planning to do tomorrow?" He deadpanned. Tomorrow was a Saturday and the day the two promised that they would go out just to prove to each other that they weren't so boring.

Rin didn't respond and awkwardly rolled to her back to stare at the ceiling instead. "Err well…" She muttered which was all Len need as an answer. Len sighed as he took off his glasses and stood up, walking over to her. "I'm not telling you about it." He said as he sat at the bed side.

"Why not?" Rin pouted, turning her head to him. Len rolled his eyes. "It's a secret. I'm going to surprise you on our date tomorrow so just be patient."

"I told you it's not a date!" Rin exclaimed, her cheeks burned red with embarrassment. Len scoffed then smirked down at her. "Riiiight." He said, almost mockingly. He really did enjoy messing with his twin. She had the funniest expressions.

Rin huffed before she pounced at him, wrapping her arms around Len's neck. "Tell me what you have plan tomorrow!" Rin exclaimed as she pulled Len down. "Gah! Hey! Rin!" He yelped as his twin held him in a choke hold.

Len wringed a bit to escape to which Rin simply tightened her hold until in between the struggle, Len scuffled for a pillow and smacked it into Rin's face, causing her to squeal and loosen her grip. This gave Len a chance to escape and leap at his twin to return the favor.

The two wrestled around on the bed, playfully beating each other with pillows and such as they laughed. It soon stopped when Len hit Rin one last time with a pillow and pounced at her, pinning her onto her back.

The two were panting heavily as they continued to laugh breathlessly. The siblings stared at each other with large grins on their faces. "It's been awhile since we messed around like that." Rin noted with a small giggle.

Len chuckled. "Yeah, it has." He agreed. They smiled at each other and there was silence. Len stared at his sister's flushed face due to laughing too much and thought how pretty the color was staining her cheeks.

He lifted his hand gently cupped her cheek, feeling it's warmth as he softly caressed it with his thumb. Rin didn't say anything and instead, reach out and did the same which Len leaned into her touch. The silence between them was comfortable and peaceful until it was broken when a phone began to ring.

They glanced to his desk where Len's phone was ringing and vibrating violently. "I wonder who could that be…" Len sighed as he got up and walked over to his desk. He opened his phone and stared at the screen. "It's mom." He announced before answering. "Hello."

" **Hi Lenny~"** His mother sang from the other end. **"How are my two babies doing?"**

"We're doing okay, mom." Len answered and looked over to Rin who sat up. Len motioned Rin to leave his room and Rin snorted, sticking her tongue out at him in response. Len rolled her eyes at her childishness and continued to shoo her away to which this time, Rin complied with a dismissive wave.

Len sighed before he spoke once more. "So how are things overseas?"

" **Oh! It's doing great sweetie. Your father and I are having a wonderful time here in our vacation-"**

"Aren't you two in a business trip?" Len deadpanned.

" **Which is also a small vacation!"** His mother hastily added, although she wasn't even denying it. Len shook his head. "Well, I'm glad to hear that so are you two coming back tomorrow?" He asked. It would be best to know in case he had to adjust the time in his plan for him and Rin's 'date' tomorrow.

" **Well, that's the thing sweetie."** His mother began. **"You see your clumsy father got himself hurt while we were out and had to take him to the hospital."**

"Is he okay?" Len asked worriedly. If his father had to be taken to the hospital then it must have been a serious injury.

" **Oh he's fine. He ended up crying like a baby during the trip to the hospital but he's fine."** Her mother reassured. **"But he did injure his leg so we might not be able to come home for awhile."**

"I see." Len muttered. "Well, I guess it can't be helped since dad is placed in the hospital." To be honest, he wasn't too surprised since his father has always been reckless. Something Rin inherited…

" **Yeah, that's why I need you to look after things until your father is well enough for us to get back, alright?"** His mother said and Len let out a sigh. "Okay mom."

" **Good! Now then, I have go and check on your father. He's probably whining already."** She sighed as well. **"Tell about what you guys did while we were away, okay? Bye Lenny! Love you and tell your sister I love her too, alright?"**

"Of course mom." Len chuckled and was about to end the call when his mother spoke up once more. **"And Len…"**

"Yeah?"

There was a sudden pause on the other end which confused Len until his mother said. **"Never mind, it's nothing. Well bye~!"**

With that said, his mother ended the call. Len placed down his phone onto his desk and sat down at his desk. He craned his head up and stared at the ceiling in deep thought. So he was left alone with his sister a bit longer.

The longest time the twins were left alone was about a week and a half but this time, they were sure how long it would be. It's not really something Len should be thinking about so deeply but…

Len shrugged and stood up, leaving the room to prepare dinner. It was going to be a busy night.

* * *

"Geez, that Len!" Rin huffed as she fell back onto her own bed. "Why can't he just tell me what he has in mind for tomorrow?"

She groaned and rolled around, feeling slightly frustrated. "I know I said he's a boring guy but that's just unfair, geez!" She then finally rolled to her side and sighed. She stared at the corner of her room without a word. Rin knew that it was silly for her to get frustrated over something as small as this but they have never get any secrets between them.

This was why they almost couldn't surprise each other or even lie which can sometimes annoy others whenever they tell one of them a secret that they shouldn't tell anyone.

Rin groaned loudly as she grabbed the white ribbon in her hair and tugged. "Ahhh~ This is just so silly! I know I shouldn't be annoyed but this is just so- Arrrgh!" She once again rolled around her bed, trying to dismiss this icky feeling in her stomach.

Rin continued to stare into space as she tried to think of something else until she reached up and cupped her cheek where Len touched. It was still warm…There was nothing special with the action since it was more of a sweet gesture between siblings so…

Finally, Rin sighed heavily, removing her hand from her cheek. "This is just stupid." She muttered. Really, really stupid.

Rin then suddenly yawned and rubbed her eyes. Lately, she had been pretty sleepy. "Maybe I should stop staying up so late at night." She said to herself. Rin glanced over to the digital clock at her bed side. "I still got time before dinner."

Knowing her twin, he was probably getting dinner started so it was going to take some time. Rin decided to just take a short nap while waiting and closed her eyes as she slowly drifted to sleep.

* * *

 _Rilliane was wary as she peeked out at the court yard to see if there were any guards. She glanced at one side then at the other before she ran to the gate then dashed down to the nearest street as she once again escape the palace_

 _This whole week has been so exhausting for her. Her royal tutor had refused to let her out of her sights ever since she found out about her escape. It was frustrating but she could do nothing but stay put in the castle as her tutor buried her with studies._

 _But now this was her chance! Michaela had also decided to cover for her and make excuses in case someone was looking for her._

 _But that wasn't important, what was important was Allen. Rilliane had been worried about Allen as she hadn't seen him for an entire week. Allen is technically one of the very few friends she has and she didn't want to ruin it._

 _Even though Allen has no idea about her true background, she didn't want to lose her friendship with him._

 _Rilliane wonder what she should say once she sees him again. What kind of reason should she give? She can't obviously tell him the real reason she had been absent for days but…what can she say?_

 _Rilliane paused when she spotted the shop which Allen was working and saw the said blond standing outside, waiting for customers to come. Rilliane fell strangely nervous as she spotted Allen as she slowly made her way towards him._

 _Allen then glanced over to her direction at the corner of his eyes as he noticed her presence before he paused and fully turned his attention to her. Rilliane gave an awkward smile as she stopped right next to him. "Hello."_

 _Allen slowly returned the awkward smile as he muttered. "Hello, my lady."_

 _Rilliane smiled before she shyly reached up and twirled some of her short hair between her slim fingers as she asked. "How have you been, Allen?"_

" _I have been fine, my lady." Allen said. "Nothing much has changed. I've been doing working and nothing else but…" Rilliane looked up at Allen as he bashfully scratched the back of his head, his cheeks were slightly red as he muttered. "Things have been dull…without you here."_

 _Rilliane blinked in surprise before her cheeks turned bright pink. There was silence between them before Rilliane stepped forward and lightly tugged at the helm of Allen's sleeve. Allen looked down at her as she mumbled. "I…missed you."_

 _And it was the truth. Rilliane hadn't realized until now that she really did missed Allen. It had only been a week since they hadn't seen each other but she truly did miss him. She had already grown used to his presence and his warmth personality so being away from him even for a few days have been very...empty for lack of better words._

 _Allen looked bewildered at first before his eyes softened and he smiled. "I missed you too, Rilliane."_

 _Rilliane didn't know why but her heart skipped a beat as she heard this and she couldn't wipe the smile stretching on her lips. If escaping the castle everyday means spending time with this person…then it is worth all the trouble._

* * *

 _Knock Knock Knock_

Rin stirred from her nap before slowly opening her eyes as she heard the knocking from her door. "Rin?" Len called out from behind the door. "Dinner is ready."

"It is?" Rin sleepily grumbled as she sat up and yawned. How long has she been asleep? She glanced over her clock. She's been asleep for a whole hour?

 _Knock Knock_

"Rin, come on." Len said. "Before dinner gets cold."

Rin rolled her eyes before she stumbled out of her bed and walked over to the door. She opened it and tiredly glared at her brother. Len blinked. "Oh? You were asleep?"

"Get a clue, genius." She grumbled, rubbing her eyes. "It was having a pretty nice dream too."

"Oh? What were you dreaming about?" Len asked curiously and Rin snorted. "What's it to you, little bro."

"No reason. Just a little curious." Len shrugged. Rin rolled her eyes but then thought about it. What did she dream anyways? "It was probably…about oranges?" Rin mused. This time, it was Len's turn to snort. "Figures. I don't really get your addiction to oranges, it just doesn't make sense."

"Hey! I don't question your love for bananas." Rin huffed. "And besides that, I don't expect you to understand the greatness of oranges and how juicy they are!"

'Whatever." Len scoffed before he offered his hand to her. "Anyways shall we get going, princess? The food will get cold the more we stand here."

Rin pouted but grabbed his hand nonetheless. "Alright then." She said as the two walked down the hall.


End file.
